John Price
thumb|200px|Price em MW3 Price foi um soldado da segunda guerra mundial , assim como visto em Call Of Duty ( 2001 ) virou um anjo e hoje é jogador de poker O Capitão John Price, indicativo Bravo Seis, é um soldado das forças especiais britânicas e protagonista principal, juntamente com John “Soap” MacTavish destaque no Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 e Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, e um membro da SAS britânica. Ele sempre carrega uma M4A1 modificada e usa um chapéu Boonie durante operações de campo. Em Modern Warfare 2 (passados cinco anos após o primeiro jogo), Price é preso em um gulag russo. Mais tarde ele é resgatado e se torna um comandante de campo da Task Force 141. Após dissolução da unidade e da morte de seu líder traidor, General Shepherd, Price e o aliado de longa data John “Soap” MacTavish decreta uma vingança pessoal para acabar com o mentor da Terceira Guerra Mundial, Vladimir Makarov. ---- SAS Tenente "Eu era apenas um tenente naquela época ... fazendo algum trabalho sujo, Chernobyl. Natal para os bandidos. Mesmo uma década depois, um monte deles ainda usou para colocar as mãos em materiais nucleares ... um monte deles , incluindo um Imran Zakhaev. claro que não podia simplesmente deixar isso acontecer. dinheiro por barras de combustível irradiado? isso é um inferno de uma receita para a destruição. foi a primeira vez que o nosso governo havia autorizado uma ordem de assassinato desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eu estava sob o comando do Capitão MacMillan. " Em 1996, a 15 anos antes dos eventos de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Price ocupou o posto de tenente no 22 º Regimento de SAS, e estava sob o comando do Capitão MacMillan. Os dois foram mandados para Pripyat, na Ucrânia em uma operação secreta para assassinar o traficante de armas Imran Zakhaev. Embora Price inicialmente acreditava que ele tinha matado Zakhaev com um rifle sniper M82, Zakhaev realmente sobreviveu, apesar de ter perdido seu braço esquerdo. A dupla foi então cercado pelas forças de Zakhaev e, no tiroteio que se seguiu, MacMillan foi prejudicado por um Mi-28 helicóptero caindo. Price transportou MacMillan ao ponto de extração, onde foram resgatados depois de batalhar contra ultranacionalistas. ("Agora dispare" Macmillan citou) Sas Capitão "Certo ... Que raio de nome é Soap, hein? Como um muppet como você passar Seleção?" - As primeiras palavras do capitão Price para John "Soap" MacTavish Estreito de Bering Nos eventos de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price ocupou o posto de capitão e liderou um esquadrão SAS, designado "Equipe Bravo", a partir do Estreito de Bering, para a Rússia, para o Azerbaijão e, finalmente, de volta à Rússia. Sob seu comando durante os eventos foram Gaz e, em seguida, o sargento. John "Soap" MacTavish, assim como outros, como Mac, Sargento Arem, sargento Barton, Sargento Wallcroft e Griffen "O pacote está a bordo de um cargueiro médio. Estonian número de registro 52775. Há uma pequena tripulação e equipe de segurança a bordo." - Price instruindo as tropas antes da missão. Após a reunião MacTavish, Bravo Team é implantado no Estreito de Bering e assalta um navio de carga Estonian contendo um dispositivo nuclear. O Price é confuso ao ver que não é escrita árabe no recipiente, juntamente com uma bandeira do Oriente Médio no chão. Como ele sinaliza o helicóptero para a extração do recipiente, o barco está alvejados por MiG-29. Eles são, então, forçado a escapar para o helicóptero, a embarcação começa a afundar. Como se chegar ao helicóptero e saltar para a segurança, Soap quase escorrega, mas Price agarra bem a tempo, salvando-o de cair para a morte. Rescuing Codename "Nikolai" Nikolai está no inferno agora, nós vamos levá-lo para fora. Nós cuidamos de nossos amigos. Vamos nos mover. " - Price à Gaz antes de resgatar Nikolai. Sua próxima missão leva-los para a Rússia, onde eles trabalham com o sargento Kamarov's,Legalistas para resgatar seu informante comprometida, Nikolai. Kamarov diante a equipe SAS com a esperança de que a sua ajuda o ajudaria a retomar a aldeia dos ultranacionalistas, mas aquiesce e revela a localização do informante quando ameaçados por Gaz. Price Gaz e Soap, em seguida, invade a casa onde Nikolai é mantida refém dentro quando a energia é cortada por Gaz, matam ultranacionalistas Viktor e Sasha, e outros três antes de chegar a Nikolai. Shot Down "Tudo bem. Vamos parar esses bastardos antes que eles matem o velho." - Price antes de salvar o agricultor. Price juntamente com Soap e gás, em seguida, extrair Nikolai em um helicóptero, mas o helicóptero foi então derrubado por um inimigo míssil terra-ar e eles foram forçados lutar seu caminho para o ponto de extração, com o auxílio de um AC-130H Spectre, codinome "Wildfire". Ao longo do caminho eles salvar a vida de um velho agricultor. Search for Al-Asad Depois de receber alguns intel valiosas de Nikolai, Price leva a equipe para o Azerbaijão para capturar Khaled Al-Asad, depois que ele partiu de um dispositivo nuclear escondida em sua capital, matando 30.000 fuzileiros navais. A equipe de luta o seu caminho através de suas defesas e captura de Al-Asad dentro de seu esconderijo, onde o Price o tortura para intel. Price em seguida, descobre que Imran Zakhaev ainda está vivo e executa Al-Asad. Price diz ao resto da equipe sobre sua missão passado para assassinar Zakhaev. Durante a tentativa de fuga, oito horas depois, a equipe é então extraído por uma unidade da Força Recon Marines liderada por SSgt. Griggs. Viktor Zakhaev O filho de Zakhaev, comandante das forças ultranacionalistas no campo. Maçã podre não cai longe da árvore. O Legalista, Kamarov, tem uma localização no garoto. " - Price dizendo Griggs de seu plano. Depois de escapar dos ultranacionalistas, Price lidera uma força-tarefa conjunta (SAS, fuzileiros navais dos EUA, e Legalistas) na captura de Viktor Zakhaev. Esta missão leva-los através de uma aldeia russa abandonada, terminando em um prédio de cinco andares. Onde Price ordena a Soap "tomar a sua arma (de Zakhaev) e contê-lo." A missão falha quando Viktor Zakhaev comete suicídio antes que Soap pode cumprir. 15,000 Nukes at Stake Eles começaram uma contagem regressiva,Zakhaev vai lançar os mísseis restantes! " - Price à sua equipe. A morte de Victor afeta profundamente Imran Zakhaev, que ameaça lançar mísseis contra os Estados Unidos, mas antes Imran lança-los, O SAS e Marines depois lutar através da instalação, desativando as bombas nucleares. Durante os eventos de No lutando na Sala de Guerra, a força-tarefa conjunta viola as instalações, eventualmente atingindo o centro de controle. Soap em seguida, carrega os códigos abortar mísseis e se auto-destrói as armas nucleares sobre o Atlântico, salvando os EUA costa oriental da aniquilação nuclear. Zakhaev é visto pela última vez saindo da instalação em um helicóptero ultranacionalista. Chased by Imran Zakhaev Bem, pelo menos o mundo não acabou. . " - SSgt. Griggs Depois de desativar os mísseis, Price, Soap, Gaz e Griggs são perseguidos em uma estrada em caminhões, mas um Helicóptero inimigo (hind) pega a ponte. Um caminhão-tanque explode, ferindo gravemente Price e os outros. Griggs e Gaz são mortos, mas Price conseguiu jogar seu M1911 para Soap, que mata Zakhaev e seus guarda-costas quando eles estão distraídos pela chega de helicóptero Legalista . Depois, um médico russo pode ser visto tentando, aparentemente em vão, reanimá Price, mas Soap e Price são levados para um hospital russo. Apesar dos melhores esforços da equipe de ataque combinado dos EUA e britânicos, os ultranacionalistas conseguiu suportar a perda de Zakhaev e, eventualmente, ter sucesso em ganhar o poder na Rússia em 2016. Reassigned to Task Force 141 and Operation Kingfish Algum tempo depois de se recuperar de seus ferimentos sofridos no incidente de Zakhaev. , Price e Soap foram realocados para recém-formada unidade de elite de General Shepherd's , a Task Force 141 . Agindo como o comandante de campo para o regimento , Price levou sua nova unidade em inúmeras operações secretas com o objetivo fundamental de capturar / matar Vladimir Makarov, que por esse tempo havia se estabelecido como o novo líder de uma célula terrorista do partido ultranacionalista no sequência da morte de Zakhaev . Em 8 de Outubro de 2013 Price liderou uma operação conjunta da Força-Tarefa 141/Delta Força codinome Operation Kingfish para invadir uma base ultranacionalista na Ucrânia suspeito de abrigar Makarov . Price realizou o ataque junto com Soap , tenente Simon 'Ghost ' Riley , o sargento Gary " Roach " Sanderson, e agentes da Força Delta sargento Derek " Frost" Westbrook e Sargento Sandman . No entanto, o ataque deu errado e a força de ataque foi cercado por dezenas de soldados ultranacionalistas . A equipe escaparam através de um V-22 Osprey , com exceção do Price, que foi capturado enquanto cobria fuga da equipe. Isso, então, levando-o para o Gulag , onde o Price era conhecido como Prisioneiro # 627. 3 anos Depois Após a captura, Price foi preso em um Gulag, a leste de Petrovpavlosk, Rússia, e foi designado "Prisioneiro 627". Price permaneceria preso no Gulag até 2016, quando foi resgatado por Task Force 141, quando eles atacaram o site para recuperá-lo. Inicialmente, depois de ser descoberto, Price atacou o sargento. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, um colega da 141, e apontou um fuzil AK-47 para ele, mas depois de reconhecer o Capitão MacTavish, ele cede e junta-se a unidade e MacTavish devolve seu M1911 pistola usada para matar Zakhaev em Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (quando Soap retorna a pistola, ele diz: "Isto pertence a você, senhor", uma referência ao primeiro Modern Warfare). Após seu resgate do gulag, Price é reintegrado na Força-Tarefa e volta ao seu papel como Capitão, estando presente em missão da Task Force 141. Missel No Ar "Ok Soap. Encontrei Roach. Ele parece estar intacto." -Price para Soap quando encontra Gary Sanderson. Após reintegração, Price concordou em ajudar a Task Force 141, na tentativa de matar Vladimir Makarov. No entanto, contra a vontade do general Shepherd, que insistiu que Makarov ser sua principal prioridade, Price decide que a guerra ainda assola os Estados Unidos precisa acabar antes de eles se concentram em Makarov. Ele age como um especialista em um ataque a uma base naval russa, aparentemente para destruir um submarino, apenas para lançar um míssil nuclear para os Estados Unidos com o objetivo de usar um pulso eletromagnético na costa ocidental dos Estados Unidos. O lançamento do míssil salva a vida de sargento Foley, Corporal Dunn, e Ramirez , e inúmeras outros Rangers do Exército dos EUA, mas também destrói todos os equipamentos elétricos durante a batalha de Washington DC Traido por Shepherd "Não confie Shepherd Repito: NÃO CONFIE no SHEPHERD!" - O aviso de Price para Ghost da traição Shepherd Após a missão de Contingência , a Task Force 141 é direcionado para dois lugares onde Makarov poderia estar escondido ; um local seguro na fronteira russo-georgiano e um negócio de armas em um cemitério de aeronaves , no sudoeste do Afeganistão. A unidade se divide ; Com o Ghost , Roach, e a maior parte da força-tarefa de levar o esconderijo , enquanto Price investiga o negócio de armas com Soap . No entanto, ambas as forças são atacados por homens de Shepherd . Price tenta avisar a Roach e Soap sobre Shepherd , mas é tarde demais. Embora Soap está chocado e indignado , Price diz que ele nunca confiou em Shepherd. Com a intenção de vingança , Price pede a Makarov sobre a localização de Shepherd , na premissa de que " o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo ", e que ele vai " fazer o resto " . Makarov fala diz a Price que Shepherd está em uma base secreta da montanha no Afeganistão, designado "Site Hotel Bravo " . Makarov , em seguida, diz: "Eu vou te ver no inferno. " Price responde: " Se você chegar la primeiro Dê o meus cumprimentos a Zakhaev . " Price e Soap , ao lado de seu motorista Rook então evacua o cemitério com a ajuda de Nikolai , embora Rook é morto. Vingança Em Shepherd "A mente humana saudável não acorda de manhã pensando que este é seu último dia na terra. Mas eu acho que isso é um luxo, não uma maldição. Para saber que você está perto do fim é uma espécie de liberdade. Bom tempo tomar ... de inventário. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Fora das nossas mentes. Em uma missão suicida. Mas a areia e as rochas aqui corado com milhares de anos de guerra ... eles vão se lembrar de nós. para isso. Porque de todo o nosso . vasta gama de pesadelos este é o que escolhemos para nós mesmos Nós vamos para a frente como uma respiração exalado da terra com vigor em nossos corações e um objetivo em vista:. o mataremos "... - Discurso do Capitão Price Os dois diante da traição de General Shepherd's decide vingar Roach, Ghost, a Task Force e a si mesmos. Eles são deixados no local do Hotel Bravo por Nikolai e furtivamente se infiltrar na base. Eles, então, lutam contra Shadow Company através do sistema de caverna Site Hotel Bravo. Shepherd se destrói toda a base e, em seguida, ordena a Danger-Fechar ataque de artilharia, com a intenção de matar os dois com o custo de seus próprios homens. Soap e Price sobrevive e buscar Shepherd em um barco através de um rio. Killing Shepherd Shepherd eventualmente sobre um Pave Low, mas Price é capaz de derrubá-lo. No entanto, o barco dele e Soap estão a cair de uma cachoeira. MacTavish é separado do Price e tenta matar Shepherd com sua faca, Shepherd se defende do ataque esfaquea MacTavish . Assim como Shepherd está prestes a executar MacTavish com sua Magnum .44, Price aborda, envolvendo-o em uma luta corpo-a-corpo longa. Price é dominado por Shepherd e perto de ser espancado até a morte, é salvo por MacTavish que puxa a faca do peito e joga no olho esquerdo Shepherd's, matando o general. Price acorda e começa a medicar Soap, tanto quanto ele pode. Os dois são então evacuado por Nikolai, que os informa de um potencial esconderijo. Durante o curso da traição, da Força-Tarefa 141 é repudiado e Price e MacTavish são rotulados como criminosos de guerra. Saving Soap Pouco tempo depois de matar Shepherd, Soap luta contra a morte na viagem para esconderijo de Nikolai na Índia. Para piorar a situação, um grande grupo de homens de Makarov assaltou o esconderijo numa tentativa de matar os restos da Task Force 141. Soap não teria sobrevivido se não fosse pelas ações de Price Nikolai, um novo aliado Yuri. Depois de escapar do esconderijo em ruínas e lutando pelas ruas de Himachal Pradesh, eles são evacuados por Nikolai, depois de Yuri escorregou em uma colina de uma Hind inimigo para dentro do rio na parte inferior. Back on the Grid "Makarov não deixaria esta viagem levemente se não servir a um propósito maior, e as chances são o desgraçado vai estar lá pessoalmente para ver as coisas fora. Se ele está de volta no grid ... então somos nós" - Price, ligando um esconderijo de armas em Serra Leoa para Makarov. 2 meses após a recuperação do Soap , Price leva Soap e Yuri em missões em Serra Leoa e na Somália em busca de Makarov . Ao chegar em Serra Leoa , o grupo segue -se em suspeitas de Yuri sobre os embarques de armas de Makarov , e aprender a carga recente,homens de Makarov recuperados eram armas químicas que estão sendo enviados a todas as capitais europeias nacionais para ser usado como um ataque preventivo contra o continente , a fim para preparar o caminho para a invasão do Exército russo. Price secretamente envia uma transmissão para Londres para avisar seu ex- comandante , MacMillan, sobre as armas químicas , só qu e chega tarde demais. Logo após a onda de ataques químicos , Price convence MacMillan para ajudá-lo como um favor pessoal " de Pripyat " .MacMillan dá à equipe os as informações que leva a um líder local na Somália chamado Waraabe , o que leva a Soap e Yuri auxiliando Price interroga Warrabe sobre Makarov . A inteligência facilita a apreensão de fabricante de bombas de Makarov, Volk do Exército dos EUA Delta Force Equipe Metal, durante o ataque ultranacionalista na Europa. Losing Soap Soap confiou em você. Eu pensei que eu poderia também. Então, por que diabos, MAKAROV GOSTA DE VOCE?!!!! " - Price para Yuri depois de Soap morrer,revela sobre a conexão de Yuri para Makarov. A inteligência adquirida da equipe metal conduz Price, Soap e Yuri para o local de Makarov em Praga, República Checa. Com a ajuda de Kamarov , Price, Soap, Yuri usa a distração da Resistência Checa local para a sua vantagem para chegar a seus lugares atribuídos no Hotel Lustig . Price iria se infiltrar no Hotel Lustig enquanto Soap e Yuri dar cobertura com seus rifles de precisão . No entanto, Makarov travou o vento da tentativa de assassinato e detona as bombas plantadas em Kamarov e na igreja onde se encontrava Soap e Yuri,Price pessoalmente levar Soap em segurança, enquanto Yuri dava cobertura de fogo. Price em vão tenta evitar sangramento de Soap enquanto grita por um médico, Soap fala com seu companheiro de equipe que Makarov sabia Yuri antes de morrer. Enfurecido e sentindo-se traído , Price ameaça executar Yuri . Ele cede quando ele descobre antigo papel de Yuri com os ultranacionalistas , e como ele tentou parar o massacre no Aeroporto Internacional Zakhaev dois meses antes . Price mal mantém sua aliança com Yuri , mesmo relutante Yuri durante a infiltração de Karlstejn Castle. Ending the War "Vamos ter uma chance de pegar o presidente antes que ele de os códigos de lançamento e Makarov transforme Europa em vidro. Uma vez que temos botas no chão, ele vai ficar animada lá em baixo." - Price para Sandman em relação à sua missão de resgate na Sibéria. Yuri dá a Price a localização de um potencial sede localizada em uma fortaleza em Praga. No entanto, durante a sua infiltração, eles ao invés de encontrar a inteligência que os homens de Makarov,encontrou a filha do presidente russo Boris Vorshevsky , Alena Vorshevsky , em Berlim, Alemanha . O par retransmitir a inteligência para Equipe de metal logo após a destruição da base. Apesar dos esforços de equipe metal , Alena foi seqüestrado e monitorados para uma mina de diamantes na Sibéria , que estava servindo como uma das principais bases táticas de Makarov . Neste ponto, Price e Yuri realiza uma operação conjunta com a Equipe de metal para salvar o Vorshevskys . Eles salvam o Vorshevskys de sua morte , mas a mina desaba, matando Equipe do metal e os homens de Makarov com Yuri gravemente ferido durante a sua fuga. Enquanto escoltava Vorshevsky volta a Moscou , Price informa a ele sobre sua situação e o real cérebro por trás do massacre (além de Makarov ) , com Yuri como testemunha desse incidente. Convencido com sua explicação , Vorshevsky prometeu ajudar na busca do Makarov e promete limpar o seu nome , manchada devido a ações Shepherd vários meses antes . Vorshevsky ordenou toda ação ofensiva contra a Europa de ser interrompida e reavivou as conversações de paz entre os Estados Unidos , a Rússia e a NATO. Ações de Price e de Yuri salvou o processo de paz , o que marcou o fim da III Guerra Mundial. Como recompensa para salvar o Vorshevskys , Task Force 141 deixou de ser negado , o que lhes permite perseguir abertamente Makarov mais uma vez. Price e Yuri conseguiu consertar sua amizade, depois de revelações de Yuri em Praga Killing Makarov Makarov: "Quem é?" Preço: ". Prisioneiro 627 Chegando para você, Makarov." Makarov: "Você não ouviu, Price Dizem que a guerra acabou?". Preço: "Minha guerra termina com você." - Price, conversando com Makarov, no início de "Dust to Dust". No final da guerra, a Task Force 141 finalmente limpou seu nome e classificação do Price foi reconhecido novamente (ele é marcado como " Capitão Price " durante o início da Dust to Dust ) . Apesar disso, Price nunca esqueceu o seu desejo de vingança contra Makarov . Afinal, Makarov foi responsável pela morte de Soap em Praga e morte de equipe de Metal na Sibéria. Depois de meses de coleta de informações sobre o seu paradeiro , Makarov foi finalmente descoberto , buscando refúgio no Hotel Oasis na Península Arábica , após a conclusão do conflito. Com a ajuda de Nikolai , Price e Yuri lança um ataque maciço em direção ao hotel , matando vários mercenários contratados para proteger o seu alvo pretendido . Eles chegam ao hotel com uma Armadura pesada, que mais tarde retira após um helicóptero cair e ateia fogo à medida que sobe em um elevador . Tirando a armadura , Price e Yuri chega ao último andar em um elevador suplente, e luta até o restaurante no mesmo andar . No entanto, um helicóptero pequeno destroi o superior do hotel , em uma tentativa de eliminar os dois homens. Como resultado , os dois homens estão gravemente ferido , com Yuri empalado em uma haste de metal . Na primeira, Price hesitou em buscar Makarov depois de testemunhar a condição do Yuri , mas o último insiste que ele está bem e disse para não deixá-lo escapar . Price continua sua perseguição e conseguiu pular no helicóptero de Makarov , em que o Price consegue matar os pilotos e também destruiu os controles do helicóptero , e é forçado a bater no telhado do hotel . Price e Makarov, ambos em estado de choque com o impacto , tentou chegar a uma Desert Eagle no telhado, com Price pega-la com sucesso , porém Makarov pisa em sua mão , . Sua tentativa de executar Price foi imediata porém quando Yuri , libertado de sua empalamento , atirou em sua ex-amigo no ombro esquerdo. Irritado com a sua intervenção , Makarov matou Yuri com dois tiros nos ombros e um na cabeça . Enfurecido com a perda de um outro amigo , a intervenção de Yuri deu Price do momento que ele precisava furiosamente e bate em Makarov , amarrando um cabo de aço no pescoço de Makarov em um laço. Em seguida, ele bate Makarov no telhado de vidro , resultando na quebra de vidro, e , conseqüentemente , os dois caindo. Price cai no chão logo abaixo e sobrevive ; Makarov é deixado pendurado no teto . Satisfeito de ver isso, Price acende um charuto enquanto assistia o cadáver de Makarov . Sirenes são, ouvidas e a polícia parece chegar ao local . en:John_Price